Not Half Bad
by MidniteLover99
Summary: Draco and Harry's detention sentence takes a slightly different turn. Oneshot. Not Draco/Harry. Takes place during Sorcerer's Stone


**A/N: Hello! Welcome to my new oneshot! So, you know how sometimes in movies or books, the main character and the bully are stuck somewhere, together and alone? Maybe in detention? And they start talking, realizing that maybe they have stuff in common or the other isn't as bad as they had previously thought? But then the conversation ends when the bully says "You know, we can never be friends." Well, remember that scene in Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone where Draco and Harry are in detention together? What if that had happened then? Read on.**

* * *

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared." Harry snickered.

"I'm not scared!" Draco said. A wolf howled. "Did you hear that?"  
"You're scared."  
"I'm not scared! Malfoy's don't get scared." he said. Although Harry could hear the fright in his voice.  
"Well, there's always a first time for something, isn't there?"  
Draco was silent for a moment. "I suppose. But if you tell anyone that I got scared, I swear, I will kill you."  
"I won't, I won't. I may hate you, but I don't plan on ruining you."  
"You hate me?"  
"Of course I hate you. You're horribly mean to everyone." Harry said, giving Draco a look that seemed to read "are you serious?"  
"I'm not mean to everyone. Just stupid people, or people I don't like."  
"You mean Ron?"  
"Well, he's a Weasley."  
"What's that got to do with anything at all, Malfoy?"  
"My father works with his father. I've practically been taught to dislike them, the whole clan." There was a brief silence. "So…" he began. "You're on the Quidditch team."  
"Yeah, you were at the first game. We played your House for goodness' sake."  
"I know I was at the game, Potter!" He was silent for another moment. "So what it's like?" he asked, a bit quieter than he had been previously speaking. "Being the Seeker?"  
"Why?"  
"Just…!" He looked down at Fang, who was trotting along next to him. "Never mind."  
"Do you want to be on the Quidditch team, Malfoy?" Draco nodded. "Well, you could have just said that."  
"I didn't want anybody to know, okay?"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't know! I'm just used to keeping things from people." He cast his eyes down again, staring at his feet.  
Again, there was a silence. Then Harry spoke up. "It's fun." he said. Draco looked up. "You get such a rush. The wind…the speed…everything. It's amazing."  
"Is it really?"  
"It really is."  
"I really hope I get to be the Seeker for Slytherin next year. Then we could duke it out on the Quidditch Pitch." He laughed slightly, and so did Harry.  
"That'd be a lot easier than dueling in the corridors. We'd probably get in less trouble, too."  
"Yeah…" Malfoy grumbled and started fidgeting with his tie.  
"What's wrong?"  
"The blasted thing is choking me. I hate ties. Why do we even have to wear them?"  
"Don't ask me. But if you ever find the answer, be sure to tell me."  
"I tried a spell a few weeks ago to loosen it, since I always use spells to tie it, and it damn near exploded."  
"You use magic to tie your tie?"  
"I couldn't tie this thing to save my life."  
"The spell went wrong?"  
Draco nodded. "Horribly wrong. You saw how Finnegan blew himself up in Charms?"  
"Yeah, I was sat right next to him."  
"Well, that happened. Only, I didn't actually blow anything up. It just made an explosion in the air and I got soot and ashes all over me."  
Harry laughed. "I once let a snake out of it's exhibit at the zoo, and trapped my cousin in the exhibit after it was gone. I didn't even know I was a wizard then."  
Draco laughed. "Are you serious?"  
"I am dead serious."  
"How did you even do it? I could hardly use magic before I learned, and I grew up with it around me."  
"I don't even know. I just got really mad and the glass just vanished. I was kind of glad that Dudley fell into the exhibit. He deserved it."  
"Dudley's your cousin?"  
"Yeah, he's horrible."  
"More horrible than me?"  
"I don't know." Harry laughed. "Maybe."  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to step up my game now, won't I?"  
"If Dudley gets any worse, then yes, you may have to, if you want to be the worst tormentor I've ever had."  
Draco laughed at that. "What's it like? In the Muggle world?"  
"Different." was Harry's immediate answer. "And, compared to here, a lot more boring. There aren't dragons, or unicorns, or centaurs, or anything at all like what there is here."  
"Sometimes I wonder what it's like…being a Muggle, I mean."  
"I don't exactly know what a normal Muggle would really have lived like, since I was kept in a cupboard under the stairs, but fairly boring, I can imagine."  
"A cupboard? Under the stairs? Are you serious?"  
"It really was quite cramped in there."  
"I bet! Even I think that's rotten!"  
"Well, if you think so, then it must be so." Harry laughed, and Draco did too.  
"You know something, Potter?"  
"What?"  
"You're not half bad, when you're away from Weasley and Granger."  
"And you're not half bad when you're not picking on them."  
There was a silence. "You know, we can never be friends. Even if it seems like we're friends now, we can't be. We have to just forget this ever happened."  
"I know. Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll be at each other's throats again."

* * *

**A/N: So there it was. My first completed work. Thank you for reading, and have a good night.**


End file.
